parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Michaeladdin
Cast: *''Aladdin - Michael Darling (Peter Pan)'' *''Jasmine - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Genie - King Julien (Madagascar)'' *''Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Abu - Nemo (Finding Nemo)'' *''The Magic Carpet - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Sultan - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Razoul - Chino (Animals United )'' *''Peddler - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Gazeem the Thief - Sir. Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Prince Achmed - Kion (The Lion Guard)'' *''Old Jafar - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''The Cave of Wonders as itself'' *''Razoul's Guards - Wildebeasts (The Lion King) and Buffalos (Animals United)'' *''Woman at the Window - Tillie (Cat's Won't Dance)'' *''Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Duchess (The Aristocats) , Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Sophia Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Mrs. Calloway , Maggie & Grace (Home on the Range)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Bessie (Barnyard)'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - The Great Prince of the Forest and Bambi's Mother (Bambi)'' *''Fat Ugly Lady - Viper (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Two Hungry Children - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) and Tiago (Rio 2)'' *''Two men watching Prince Achmed - Bethe and Ono (The Lion Guard)'' *''Omar; Melon Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Pot Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Nut Seller - The Falcon (Stuart Little 2)'' *''Necklace Seller - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' *''Fish Seller - Balto'' *''Fire Eater - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Boy wanting an apple - Runt (Alpha & Omega 2)'' *''Farouk; Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King)'' *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *''Rabbit Genie - Fiver (Watership Down)'' *''Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty and her Sister (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave)'' *''Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie)'' *''Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range)'' *''Ostrich Abu - Madam Upanova (Fantasia)'' *''Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge)'' *''Car Abu - Finn Mcmissile (Cars 2)'' *''Old Man Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Camels (Total Drama)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Chicken Run)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippo (Dumbo)'' *''Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Goat Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Harem Genie - Daisy (Barnyard)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book)'' *''60 Elephants - Elephants (Animals United)'' *''Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Bears and Lions - Po (Kung Fu Panda), and Alex (Madagascar)'' *'Brass Bands - Roy''a''l Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *40 Fakirs - Rafiki (Timon & Pumbaa)' *Cooks & Bakers - Spongebob Cooking (Spongebob Squarepants)'' *''Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (RIO)'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros)'' *''TeacherGenie - Philoctetes (Hercules)'' *''Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster)'' *''Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Submarine Genie - Bumper (Wild Kratts)'' *''One of Flamingos - Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juliet)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Clemson (Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Toy Abu - Flounder (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Snake Jafar - Dragon (Skunk Fu!)'' *''Cheerleader Genie - Kowalski, Private , Rico & Skipper (Penguinsof Madagascar)'' *''Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 )'' Category:MichaelandBubblesFan339 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof